A forced Pure heart
by Ellie-Jean
Summary: Usagi saved the world by forcing her pure heart out to transform into SUPER SAILOR MOON but now everyone is waiting for it to go back in


Mamoru watches the city outside his window; he knew the Senshi had joined their powers to defeat the enemy and everything thing was quiet now, he could no longer see the darkness that covered the city.  
>Chibi-Usa was still sleeping in his bed; he no longer needed to share his life-force with her now she had her pure heart returned and now it was just a matter of waiting for her energy level to increase.<br>His thoughts could turn to Usagi, she had done it again, she had saved the world but what was the cost this time?  
>-Defeating the dark kingdom resulted in everyone's deaths and resurrection and...Memory wipe<br>- Stopping the Tree of the Demon World resulted in serious injuries  
>- Stopping Fiore Resulted in Usako dying<br>-Defeating the Death Phantom and the Black Moon Clan almost again killed her and Chibi-Usa  
>-Stopping Princess Snow Kaguya Cause Usagi to be so weak she couldn't even walk<p>

He struggled to feel his love; after Pharaoh 90 disappeared it was like she was sleeping.  
>"Maybe she used the crystal again"<br>"Maybe she just resting from using it"  
>"Maybe she's okay"<br>He kept telling himself everything was fine and that nothing serious had happened and calmly thinks of his girlfriend.  
><em>_<em>

_As Mamoru held Chibi-Usa giving her his life Usagi sat by them as the rest of the Senshi left to give them some privacy  
>"Chibi-Usa asked me to save Hotaru-Chan...How can I keep my promise when she's like this?"<br>"Since when did you start listening to the outer Senshi? You have proved them wrong every step of the way so don't you dare stop now Usako!"  
>_ <em>

This last conversation kept running though his head...he was so proud, he knew Usagi had saved Hotaru the moment she appeared and returned his daughters pure heart

They had saved the world and proved a point  
>there was no need for a messiah<br>there was no need for bloodshed  
>all they needed was to cooperate<p>

_A bright light appeared in his living room, the colours of yellow, blue, red and green filled his living room._

Mamoru knew what that meant  
>"Sailor teleport" as he ran from his bedroom he couldn't help but wonder<br>"Why was there no pink?" Usagi's colour had not appeared, the world was now in slow motion and the few steps that lead from his bedroom to the living room were now hundreds.

As he opened the door the sight before him was terrifying

The inner Senshi looked half dead with their uniforms in tatters and were all barley able to stand, but in the middle of the now disbanding circle was...  
>"Usako!"<br>She was transformed into "Super Sailor Moon", her uniform practically destroyed and her eyes blank but the most disturbing sight was her chest...  
>Her pure heart was sticking out and shining brightly<p>

Mamoru ran to Usagi as fast as he could and grabbed her by the shoulders  
>"Usako? Are you okay?" He shook her lightly to get her to respond but she just stood still not even noticing his presence,<br>"She's out of it, we found her like this" Sailor mars said just before she de-transformed back into her civilian identity  
>"We heard her screaming to us, she needed help so we shared our power with her" Minako slumped down onto the floor and her transformation faded as well, unlike the other girls Ami wiped out her computer and started scanning Usagi<p>

"I don't know how she did it...It's not possible" The blue haired girl kept repeating the same sentence over and over again...  
>"What?" All three girls said at once<br>"She forced her own pure heart out...I've never seen anything like it"  
>"How do we make it go back in?" Makoto whispered, too tired to raise her voice<br>"I don't know"  
>"But you girls said that having your pure heart taken out was the most painful experience you have ever endured" Mamoru felt scared for his soul mate...What had she done?<br>"It is and if it doesn't go back in you die" Rei raised her voice and looked angry but with tears in her eyes.

Usagi went limp and her knees buckled  
>Mamoru stopped her from falling<br>He lifted her into his arms  
>The little bunny was placed on the sofa<p>

Minako got up and grabbed Usagi's locket in hoping her transformation would fade 

"Why isn't her uniform dissolving?"

Ami typed on her mini computer

"I can't detect the grail...she transformed without it"  
>"How could she transform without it, is this why you shared your energy with her?" Mamoru turned Usagi's body so she was lying down on the bed<p>

"It doesn't matter now; we need to get her pure heart back inside her before she dies" Ami's voice was loud and firm to show she was in control the situation but her fingers shock slightly as she typed  
>"And how do we do that?" Rei practically screeched trying hard to hold back her tears.<p>

As the Senshi bickered and cried over what to do to aid their leader Mamoru stared in Usagi's blank eyes

And then it hit him...

A way to help her...

He took off her gloves and held her hands.

_In her mind all he could see were images all he could see the darkness and death_

_This meant she wouldn't remember what happened...and maybe that was a good thing _

_She needed to rest the fight was over _

_He'll put her to sleep _

Usagi closed her bland eyes and fell into a deep sleep

Her pure heart returned into her soul

Her Transformation faded into her civilian clothes

Usagi was safe

Mamoru let go of her hands and leaned over and kissed his sleeping princess on the temple. The Senshi were now watching him with wide eyes  
>"Mamoru-San...How did you...What did you do?" Rei asked as she walked over to the sofa<br>"I put her to sleep that's all, she was in shock, whatever happened must of been horrific and terrifying so she was too terrified to let her transformation fade" He whispered out of fear that she would wake up too quickly and panic again, he started to gently play with her hair trying to get rid of the knots with his fingers.  
>_<p>

Usagi started to open her eyes; she saw five pairs of eyes staring at her but her eyes had only interest in only one pair.

"Mamo-Chan?"  
>"Shhhhh its okay, Usako, you did it...everything is okay"<br>"And Chibi-Usa?"  
>"It's only a matter of time before she wakes up"<br>"And Hotaru-Chan?"  
>"We were hoping you could tell us Usagi-Chan" Ami's Voices interrupted the conversation<br>"Hmm...Why? ...What happened?" Usagi tried to remember what had happened but her mind only saw darkness

_And then she saw it_

_Saturn appeared and said one word _

_Just one word _

"_Thank you"_

Tears began to flow as Usagi started to sit herself up and Mamoru placed his arms around her  
>"I felt her...She was okay...but then she...I don't know" <p>

"Calm down Usagi"  
>"It'll be all right Usagi-Chan"<br>"We'll find her don't worry"  
>"She and Chibi-Usa will be playing again"<p>

Her fiends words didn't help she tried to stand but fell to the floor clutching her chest

"It hurts" Mamoru lifted Usagi off the floor and back onto the sofa, she placed her head on his shoulder and he began to rock her slightly

"You forced your own pure heart out and it was out for a long time so you need to rest Usagi-Chan"  
>"Can I see Chibi-Usa?"<br>And with that everyone stood up, Mamoru helped Usagi walk until she was strong enough and they waited for the young princess to wake up.


End file.
